


In From the Rain

by threewalls



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Double Drabble, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rain, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>September 18.</p><p><cite>Akihiko couldn't believe how easily Shinji had tackled him to the bed, knees on both Akihiko's thighs and his hand shoved across Akihiko's forehead. Maybe, Akihiko thought, shivering as rainwater dripped from his hair down his neck, Shinji had half a point.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	In From the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



Akihiko couldn't believe how easily Shinji had tackled him to the bed, knees on both Akihiko's thighs and his hand shoved across Akihiko's forehead. Maybe, Akihiko thought, shivering as rainwater dripped from his hair down his neck, Shinji had half a point.

"The shit you're fine, Aki. You're not just shivering, you're running a fever."

"But Tartarus...!"

"The kid's still sleeping off getting caught in the rain yesterday. No one's going anywhere. You dumb shit, Aki, what do you think you gotta prove..."

Shinji started off again, but Akihiko tuned out the words. He let Shinji yank at his clothes, tried to help but his fingers seemed numb and his hands were shaking. Akihiko shut his eyes, saw moving dark patterns behind his eyelids. His head ached, too, although, good idea, Shinji, to have a towel, and maybe this was too tired to feel after just a run. The bed was good, horizontal behind his shoulders and spine.

"I'm lucky you're here."

Shinji exhaled, and then started on his coat buttons. "I said I'm staying."

Lying by Shinji got too hot real fast, and everything ached more, but comforting like poking a bruise. Too hot was better than too cold.


End file.
